


The girlfriend

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Things are more serious.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038386
Kudos: 20





	The girlfriend

Our tale begins in Dean and Seamus Thomas's house, their son Mark is home for the holidays.

Dean said, "You look more chipper than usual, had a good term or something?"

Mark replied, "Eh, it was alright."

Seamus glanced at Dean, then back at Mark and smirked. "Our little Marky has a girlfriend."

Mark groaned. "I'm sixteen, dad! It's just Mark."

Dean muttered, "You know your dad, Mark; he's explosive at times."

Mark rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact I do have a girlfriend."

Seamus gasped. "You do?"

Dean smiled. "By that he means how lovely, what's her name; son?"

Mark grinned broadly. "Delilah Dursley. She's the girl who... is the prettiest and most popular in the year."

Seamus sighed. "Where do I know that name from?"

Dean frowned. "I'm almost a hundred percent certain it's the name of that Slytherin girl who has been bullying him since first year, Seamus."

Mark exclaimed, "She has changed!"

Seamus warned, "Just be careful. The last time a rivalry like that blossomed into love it caused two divorces."

Mark mocked him, "Bla, bla, bla, Harry Potter, bla, bla, bla, married the wrong girl."

Dean laughed slightly. "Did you just make fun of him?"

Mark nodded and stated, "It's true. Dad is always going on about Harry Merlin damn Potter and his ruined family life. He's now happily married to the love of his life, dad. I just want the same, well excluding the four kids and two divorces."

Seamus smiled. "We can't wait to meet this Delilah then, she sounds delightful."


End file.
